I'll Be There For You
by iamsuperlocked
Summary: What will happen when Monica finally pushes Chandler's last button? Who's side will the group take? And when Chandler leaves her and moves out whose arms will he surrender to? Chandler never thought love could be so wonderful, until he fell in love with the perfect person. Not a Mondler story.
1. The One With Her Apartment

He stormed out of their bedroom raging angry. How could she say something like that? He thought she loved him. But did she? Or was he just convenient?

"And for God's sake stop leaving your stuff around my apartment!"

Chandler whipped around at the speed of light,

"What did you just say?"

Monica's eyes grew wide when she realized what she said she didn't mean it, not at all. This is what their whole fight was about when they moved in together. It wasn't just her apartment, it was theirs and she probably just made the one mistake that will send Chandler over the edge.

"No! Chandler! I didn't mean it!"

"No, no of course you didn't but let me do you a favor and get out of _your apartment._" he spat, storming out and slamming the door leaving Monica to cry alone, convinced she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life.

_He will never get over this_

_Even if we make up, this will always be sitting in the back of his head._

Chandler moved quickly into Joey's apartment. He didn't want to stand around in the hall in case she came looking for him.

He closed the door silently behind him, not wanting to wake Rachel. He had no clue what time it was and didn't want to drag her into this now. So instead of sleeping on the couch, he snuck into Joey's room.

"Joe" he whispered but Joey was sound asleep. He crawled into his bed anyway.

There was no discomfort; they'd slept together before, like the first night of the trip to London. Joey was terribly homesick and asked to sleep in Chandler's bed. Chandler should have spent the whole trip in Joey's bed, instead of what happened.

He curled up close to Joey trying not to wake him or be too awkwardly close, but he needed the comfort of his best friend and easily drifted off to sleep.

.

* * *

.

Joey rolled awake and when he opened his eyes he saw Chandler lying next to him.

Joey was still half asleep and thought it was just another of his favorite dreams.

"Morning Chandler" he mused happily. He leaned over and kissed his forehead, then his temple, then his cheek, then his jaw, "Morning Sweetie" Chandler whispered still mostly asleep thinking all the sweet kisses were from his girlfriend Monica. Then Joey trailed his lips to Chandler's. That had woken Chandler up a little more and he kissed back gleefully. Joey pulled away and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too" Chandler whispered back opening his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Chandler shouted, falling off the bed.

"Yu...Yu...You! What are you doing!" Chandler yelled. Joe shouted, startled and realized what was going on

"Me! You! What are you doing here! I thought you were just a dream!"

"A dream?" Chandler yelled, "What the hell kind of dreams do you have Joe!"

Joey's insides tickled at the sound of being called Joe. He loved it. But he had to remind himself of the situation before his imagination got the better of him.

"Well why are you even in my bed?" Joey exclaimed.

"I had a bad fight with Monica and I didn't want to sleep in her apartment!" he spat out the last words, "and I didn't want to sleep on your couch because I didn't want Rachel to see me yet!"

Joey got very serious and inched toward Chandler, "What happened with you and Monica?"

Chandler sighed, "We had a bad fight over stupid things and then she called it '_her apartment_' instead of 'our apartment'" Joey's face showed the slow realization of how badly those words would affect Chandler. There was no way they could get over this and stay together comfortably in that apartment.

Chandler would never forget this and never get over this. Joey slowly realized that this could be the end for Chandler and Monica. Joey tried not to get too excited. Just because they were over, did not mean Chandler would want him either. But he had hope.

.

* * *

.

The rest of the day dragged on and the entire group found out about the fight. They all secretly agreed that this ruined Chandler. Monica had to be very lucky if Chandler was to ever get over this. They were all sitting on the couch of the coffee shop when Chandler and Joey walked in together. Joey was relieved that Chandler seemed to have forgotten the intimacies of their morning, but he knew he would remember eventually and he was prepared to come out when he did. But when they came into Central Perk and Chandler saw the group all huddled around a teary-eyed Monica he turned on his heels to leave. Joey turned to follow him, committed to not leaving his best friend's side but Phoebe was already on her feet and put a hand on Joey to stop him.

"Let me talk to him please?" Joey reluctantly nodded and let her go. He stood there awkwardly not wanting to join Rachel, Ross, and Monica. And plus, how could they ever be on Chandler's side. Monica was his sister and her best friend. But they all knew how Chandler was. They all knew too well about Chandler. How could they not be on his side? Or at least understand this was ruining Chandler. Ross and Rachel shot Joey a look that almost seemed to say they were sorry for Monica, but way more concerned for Chandler. But they could never understand. Chandler spent a god part of the morning in Joey's arms trying not to cry. Monica started to babble just as Joey was about to start yelling at her.

"I just love him! And now he's going to leave me for sure! And all have to fix the apartment all over again and get that stupid white dog off the balcony and," her next words were drowned in her sobs.

"Honey," Rachel said sweetly rubbing her back, "you never changed anything in your apartment for Chandler. So there's nothing you have to fix."

"I changed so much!" she protested. Joey stood up flustered ready to yell and scream at Monica so she would understand how Chandler felt. But Rachel shushed him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Monica sweetie, you didn't do anything for him. Nothing of his is in your apartment. It's all at me and Joey's place. And you just called it _your apartment_. You know how Chandler is! That was the worst thing you could have ever said! Ever! You probably just crushed him! You know his past and you know how he is with relationships, all relationships. It's amazing he got as close to you a he did and you acted like you wanted to keep him at a distance and then you called it your apartment! Honestly Monica you probably just ruined him."

Monica grew very silent,

"What kind of friend are you Rachel?" she said angry.

"An honest one!" She shouted then stormed out. Joey stood up prepared to follow Rachel out and Monica looked up at him hopeful.

"How is he?" she babbled.

Joey used every muscle in his body not to yell at her.

"How do you think? He slept with me last night and woke up and cried into my chest. Chandler! Chandler cried! For over an hour! You broke him and I don't think anyone will ever be able to fix him. I hope you're happy! Oh! And the dog is not stupid!" Joey stormed out angrier than ever.

"You'll stay here with me right Ross?"

"Sweetie, I know you're my sister, but Chandler is my best friend. And you know you're the one who's wrong here and you know it. I need to go make sure Chandler is okay. I'm sorry." Ross stood up and left the coffee shop to go talk to Chandler. Mnica had never felt more alone in her life ever.


	2. The One With All the Heartbreak

Phoebe chased after Chandler who had subconsciously went to Joey's room. Phoebe sat down on the bed beside him. "Chandler sweetie," she cooed putting her arm around his shoulders, as he put his face in his hands and silently groaned, "it'll be okay." She assured him rubbing his back.

"No. No it won't. I don't even want it be. I don't even think I love her anymore."

"What? You guys had one really, really bad fight but…" she looked into his face and he looked purely miserable, "You really don't love her anymore do you?"

"It wasn't just this fight Pheebs. Everything about her has been grating on me lately. I just can't stand her. I need a break."

"Like a Ross break or a serious break?"

Chandler forced a smile, "A very serious break." Chandler said sadly.

"Oh, Chandler." She said somberly kissing his cheek.

Just then Rachel ran in red-faced and flustered.

"God she's so…so Monica!" She shouted. Chandler winced at the sound of her name. Rachel kneeled down next to him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Chandler, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Chandler sighed,

"It's not even this fight. What she said was just the last straw. What she said finally broke me. I've been having the hardest time putting up with her lately, every little thing is making me angry, and, I feel like she hardly notices me anymore." He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry again, he was still embarrassed from crying to Joey that morning.

There was a soft knock at the door and Joey walked in. Chandler practically ran at him and hugged Joey closely. He let out one silent depressing sob and it broke Joey's heart. He couldn't believe Monica had done this to him. He wanted explode, but he stopped himself when Ross walked into the room and joined them.

"Aw Chandler, I'm sorry man." He said sadly pulling him into a hug. Joey moved to sit on the floor next to Rachel putting his arm around her. Rachel and Phoebe had teared up witnessing Chandler cry in front of them. Ross was talking with Chandler while the other three sat and looked at each other. They had no idea what to do about this and they just wanted Chandler to be happy, but they didn't want to jeopardize Monica's feelings either. When the three began to talk about where Chandler could stay Monica knocked gently on the door she looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Can I-Can I uh talk to Chandler, alone?"

"No!" Joey shouted from the floor. Rachel shushed him.

"Don't listen to him sweetie." She said to Chandler and Monica at the same time.

"Uh, sure." Chandler said reluctantly, but he would only go as far as the hallway, not wanting to intrude on _her_ space.

"Look Chandler I wanted to apologize. What I said this morning was out of line, and you have no idea how sorry I am. I still can't even believe I said it, I never meant it, not for a second. I love you Chandler and I want us to be able to move past this. I don't want any hard feelings between you and I, I will do anything to make it possible for you to forgive me."

"Okay." Chandler said monotone

"Okay?" Monica said flustered, "That's all you have to say?"

"Oh well, and, when would be a good time for me to get my stuff. I don't want to intrude on your space."

"Chandler that is not fair! What about everything I just said?"

"Oh, well, let's see, I accept your apology, I can believe you said it, I don't know if you meant it but something tells me you subconsciously did, I don't know if I love you anymore. I don't know when I will be able to forgive you."

Monica stared at him not even able to believe what she had just heard.

"Don't come back Chandler. Don't ever come back. Get your stuff out when I'm not home and don't come back." She turned away and slamming her door shut, making Chandler wince. Monica was not heard from for the rest of the day.

Chandler had spent the day basically face down on Joey's bed, not allowing Joey to leave his side. Joey didn't have a problem with that at all, until he started picturing himself in different situations where Chandler would be in his bed. He wanted to stop but he couldn't, he loved Chandler more than anybody and seeing him this way killed him. He laid down next to him and looked into his eyes,

"It'll be okay Chandler. I'm here for you; you can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry about anything. Rachel and I will get all your stuff for you. You won't have to go back there."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch Joe. I will." Chandler said without feeling.

"No absolutely not. You won't sleep on the couch. I won't let you."

"Fine, then sleep in here with me. Please?" Chandler said looking to Joey.

"Sure buddy." Joey said putting a comforting hand on him.

Joey left Chandler for a little while to sneak into Monica's apartment with Rachel to get some things for Chandler. When they came back with his stuff Joey went to check on him only to find him asleep. Joey smiled at how relaxed he appeared for the first time all day. The furrow in his brow had faded, the aggravated wrinkle in his nose was no longer there, the scowl that was plastered on his lips had turned to a relaxed, almost smile. Joey stared at him, fascinated by Chandler's face. Joey noticed he was still wearing his glasses so he leaned over and removed them simultaneously kissing his forehead. He knew he shouldn't have but he didn't anyway. He loved Chandler and one stolen kiss on his forehead wouldn't harm anyone.

Joey woke up to find the bed empty. He heard voices coming from outside his room so he forced himself out of bed to investigate. He found Chandler slumped into Rosita staring at Pat, Joey's white dog statue that had been on the balcony in Monica's apartment. Rachel saw Joey come out of his room so she broke her conversation she had been having with Ross on the couch to talk with Joey.

"Mon must've brought it over when we were still sleeping. He's been there since he woke up. He needs to get over this, I'm getting worried."

"Me too," Joey said silently, "He broke up with her yesterday. I think it was bad."

"Oh the poor thing. I'm going to go over and talk with Monica," Joey shot Rachel a look that hinted he disapproved, "I know sweetie but she's still my best friend. I can't just let her sulk alone. I'm sorry. I'll be back. Why don't you go try and talk to him." Joey nodded his head and watched Rachel leave the apartment. He turned his head and met eyes with Ross, who was sitting on the couch watching Chandler. Joey walked over and sat on the arm of Rosita and put his arm around Chandler's shoulders. Chandler instinctively moved over as much as he could so they could just barely share the seat. Chandler pulled his eyes away from the dog to look at Ross, then over to Joey.

"What's going to happen now, Joe?" he said sadly.

"We're gonna try to move on." Joey said running his hands through Chandler's hair.

"Is she gonna get phased out, Joe?"

"Do you want her to?"

Chandler took a moment to respond, really thinking out his response.

"No. She's our friend. I don't love her as my girlfriend any more but I…I do still…love her."

"I know buddy," Joey said rubbing his back, "I know."


	3. The One With the Kisses

A/n this chapter contains m rated situations. Just thought I'd give a heads up since the story is rated T. Also thanks to everyone who left a comment! They're all so sweet! Thanks for the encouragement and praise! XOXO

* * *

That night when Joey and Chandler got into bed Chandler mentioned something Joey was hoping would at least wait till the break-up blew over.

"Joe," he said awkwardly, but Joey's stomach flipped anyway, "why did you kiss me?" Joey took a nervous deep breath, afraid of what Chandler would think.

"I…I thought you were a…dream."

"A dream? About kissing…me?"

"Yes…"

"How…um how often do you have them?"

"Oh you know, well, all the time."

Chandler stayed quite. Joey was scared he was going to be upset or reject him or sleep on the couch but instead his response blew him out of the water,

"Joe, kiss me."

"Wha...what?" Joey's stomach was flipping over and over.

"Kiss me. I'm curious."

"Like, Joey kiss curious or gay curious?"

"Both." Chandler whispered before leaning in and kissing him. Joey wanted to pull away and straighten things out but he couldn't. It was the most amazing thing he had even felt. He let a small moan leave his lips and fill Chandler's. This only fueled Chandler's passion. He pulled off Joey's shirt and ran his hands over his body. Nothing had ever felt as good as Joey's bare skin.

"I can't believe how much I want this right now," Chandler breathed, "I can't believe how much I want you."

It wasn't until Joey pulled off Chandler's shirt and his hands began exploring his torso that Chandler realized what he was doing.

"No. No Joey wait." Chandler tried pulling away but Joey resisted,

"No Chandler, don't say no. Please."

"Joe, just wait. I wanna talk about this." Joey kissed him one more time before letting him talk.

"Are...are we gay Joe?" Joey's stomach flip-flopped the way it always did when Chandler called him Joe.

"I…I guess I am. For you. Are you?"

"I still don't know. I could just be trying to get over Mon...ica." he said her name angrily. They both stayed silent and stared at each other.

"What is this we have going on here?" Chandler asked.

"I want to be with you." Joey said nervously. Chandler put a protective arm around his waist,

"Well do you just want me or do you want a relationship?" he asked next pulling Joey closer.

"I…I want a relationship. I…I love you Chandler." Joey said looking into his eyes terrified.

"Since when?" Chandler whispered.

"Since always I think," Joey whispered back, "but I didn't realize it 'till Eddie. I was so jealous of him. He got to live with you and I didn't."

"I'm sorry Joe."

"Don't be. You took me back. And now we have this."

"What exactly is this?" Chandler asked him.

"Love." Joey said and kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning Chandler was vastly different. He was a little more upbeat, could hold a conversation, and was even making jokes. Rachel had made them pancakes and couldn't believe it when Chandler came out of Joey's room smiling. Chandler kept thinking about the night he had with Joey. They didn't actually _do_ it but the kisses they shared were unbelievable. As much as he loved the kisses and Joey he was still unsure if he was actually gay or just confused while trying to get over Monica.

"Somebody's cheered up." Rachel said smiling. Chandler's good mood seemed contagious to her.

"Yeah I really am. Joey managed to brighten my mood." Chandler said beaming.

"Oh sweetie that's so wonderful! I wish I could stay. Your mood is so uplifting. I promised Mon I would go over today." she said with a pout.

"Well, she really needs you right now just like I needed Joey. Will you be there for her? Do it for me."

"Oh sweetie of course," she said hugging him, "wait, are you over her?" she said looking him in the eye.

Chandler sighed, "Yeah." he said half smiling.

"Oh, Chandler, good for you!" Rachel said rubbing his back.

"Yeah. Just…just don't tell Monica. Not yet anyway."

"No. Yeah that's probably for the best." She agreed.

Joey came of his room smiling.

"I thought I smelt pancakes!" he said excited, "Thanks Rach!"

"No problem sweetie, but I have to go over to Monica's I probably won't be back for a while."

"Do you really have to go over there, with _her_?" Joey said unhappily.

"Sweetie she needs somebody."

"I guess your right." Joey sighed. Rachel patted his back and left the apartment.

Joey walked up behind Chandler and put his arms around his waist. He played with the bottom of his shirt, his hands grazing his skin. He kissed his neck gently arousing a small whimper from him.

"She won't be back for hours." he whispered into his ear, nibbling on it.

"Don't do this to me Joe." He said getting aroused.

"Call me Joe again. I love it." he said as he nibbled on Chandler's neck dying for a kiss. Elated that he was finally able to tell Chandler how much he loved the nickname.

"Joe. Kiss me Joe. Love me, Joe."

"Oh God I need you." Joey said turning Chandler around in the stool and pressed his lips to his passionately. Chandler kissed him back forcefully. Joey led him to his bedroom and threw him down on the bed. He pulled off his own shirt before climbing on top of Chandler and pulling off his too.

"Joey, you have no idea how irresistible you are." Chandler moaned

"Let me love you Chandler."

"I'm nervous." Chandler said tentatively, "This is moving so fast."

Joey kissed Chandler's torso and fumbled with his pants.

"Please Chandler?" he said with mischievous puppy eyes, "Don't make me beg,"

Joey said wildly, "then you'll never be able to resist."

"Try me Joe. I dare you." Chandler said. He never wanted someone more in his life.

"Please." Joey kept mumbling as his kisses glided across Chandler's body. When he reached the top of his pants Joey looked into Chandler's eyes before slowly pulling them off. Chandler's inside tingled with pleasure as Joey's hands reached back up and pulled off his boxers.

"I've never done this before. I may be bad." Joey whispered as he stroked

Chandler. Chandler quickly became hard under his touch. Joey slowly slipped his mouth around Chandler causing him unbelievable ecstasy.

"Oh my God Joey!" Chandler said and moaned with pleasure. Joey did this just a little longer before pulling off his own pants and boxers. Chandler stared at him and took in all of his body.

"You're so beautiful Joe" he sighed. Joey leaned down onto Chandler and kissed him passionately. Their groins were pressed together and Chandler could feel Joey getting hard. Chandler reached down and stroked Joey.

"Let's do it." Chandler mumbled between kisses.

"You sure?" Joey asked holding his body over Chandler looking him in the eyes.

"Ye-yeah." Chandler said nodding.

"We don't have to yet."

"Joe, I want to." Chandler said kissing him. Joey kissed him back with a hunger before rolling him on to his stomach. Joey kissed the back of his neck and all over his back before cautiously entering Chandler. Chandler moaned in pain and delight. Joey was gentle but passionate and the both climaxed easily. They laid in bed together for a while, falling together like puzzle pieces, Chandler holding Joey in his arms.

"I love you so much." Joey mused.

"I love you too, Joe." Chandler said kissing his forehead.

"I can't believe we didn't do this sooner. But I'm just glad you're here now."

Joey said turning his head to look at Chandler.

"So am I," Chandler said leaning over to kiss Joey's lips, "Hey, you wanna watch Die Hard?" Chandler said excited.

"Sure! I haven't watched that in a while." So they got dressed just incase Rachel came back but they ended up curled up together on one recliner anyway.

"Hey, I'll get us some beers." Chandler offered.

"I drank the last one last night."

"Well I'll run to the store. What's Die Hard without beer? Don't start without me!"

"I will make no promises!" Joey shouted back.

* * *

Chandler walked out of the apartment humming _Annie_ and smiling gleefully to himself until he looked up and noticed Monica was leaving her apartment at the same time.

"You...uh, you look, happy." she said sadly.

"Uh…yeah. I...I am." he said awkwardly.

"Oh...that's good."

"Mhm." was all he mumbled back.

"So you…you've moved on?"

"Uh...yeah." he said uncomfortably before accidentally releasing a smile when he thought about the morning he'd just had with Joey.

"Oh...okay..." Monica said sadly, standing there for a little longer before turning around and going back into her apartment. Chandler stared at the door with guilt but continued on to get him and Joey beers.

* * *

When Chandler came back Joey had already started watching _Die Hard._

"Hey!" Chandler shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Joey called back. Chandler opened two beers and went to go sit with Joey on Rosita. Chandler nuzzled Joey's neck and kissed his lips gently. Joey smiled barely able to resist Chandler's touch. They snuggled up together and Chandler kept kissing Joey's neck. Joey moaned unable to resist Chandler. Chandler grazed along Joey's jaw line before reaching his lips. Joey pulled Chandler on top of him so he was straddling him. He nibbled at and kissed his neck passionately.

"We can't do it again, Rachel could be back soon." Joey said breathlessly

"Who cares if she finds out? It's not like I'll be able to resist you tonight." Chandler said back seductively.

"Let's just wait a little while, please. Just to make sure this is what you really want, and you're not just getting over Monica."

"Fine." Chandler agreed, kissing Joey a few more times. He sunk into Joey's body, resting his head on his shoulder with Joey's arms around him holding him close. They watched Die Hard and sat around with the chick and the duck for a while. Rachel was still at Monica's when Joey's stomach started to grumble.

"Wanna order a pizza?" Chandler asked Joey.

"Sure. Should we call Phoebe and Ross, see if they want any?"

"Yeah, I'll call them. Wanna go ask Rach if she wants any?"

"Yeah I'll be right back."

Chandler called Ross and Phoebe who both said they'd come over for pizza and Joey returned saying Rachel isn't sure if she'll be back in time for dinner with everyone but to save her some.

"So I guess I'll order three Joey specials. Sound good?"

"Yeah, perfect." Joey gave Chandler a quick kiss before he called to ordered the pizza's.


	4. The One With A Whole Lot of Confessions

Monica pressed her back against the closed door and started to cry. Rachel ran over to her and guided her to the couch.

"What sweetie what's wrong?"

"Chandler's over me! It's over for him!"

"How do you know?"

"I just ran into him in the hallway! He was smiling and humming Annie!"

Rachel sighed, "I know. He told me this morning."

"And you didn't say anything!"

"I figured it would be better if I waited to tell you! I didn't want to hurt you more and neither did he!"

"He...he doesn't love me."

"Oh, Sweetie, it'll be okay. He just...he needed to go home to Joey. He wasn't ready for commitment. It's Chandler. Fear of commitment Chandler. I'm still amazed he moved in with you in the first place. This is your fault Monica, I'm sorry. You just need to move on now too. Hey maybe we could call Richard?"

"No. I don't want to call him now. That would be too embarrassing. And stop reminding me how horribly I failed at this relationship. How did he move on so fast? He's never moved on from anybody so fast. Maybe he never loved me."

"Monica, sweetie of course he loved you! When I was talking to him he said it's been a lot of things lately that led up to this. Maybe he got over you a while ago. Come on you have to move on too! Forget how embarrassing it may be to call up Richard! Think of how angry it will make Chandler! It will drive him mad!" Rachel felt guilty but it had to be done. She loved Chandler, but Monica really needed the encouragement and hey, maybe if Chandler really was over her, he wouldn't care if she got back with Richard, no matter how much he hated him.

"You're right Rachel! That is perfect! He hates Richard!" Rachel smiled; proud she was finally able to make Monica smile.

"I promise I will be back tomorrow, but I have to go back to the guys. They bought some pizza and saved some for me."

"Wait, Rach?" Monica said tentatively

"Yeah Mon?"

"Will you move back in with me?"

"What? You really want me to move back in?" Rachel didn't want to admit that she didn't want to move back in with Monica, almost as much as she didn't want to admit that she had grown to love living with Joey, no matter how much she vocalized hating it.

"I just…I miss you and, and I don't want to be alone here."

"Sure I'll move back in honey." She agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you so much Rachel."

"You're welcome" She said with a smile, returning back to Joey's.

* * *

Ross showed up just before the pizzas came and Phoebe at the same time. They all sat down on the couch and on the stools, enjoying the pizza.

"I'm so glad you've cheered up Chandler. I still can't believe _you_ moved on so fast. I mean, it took you forever to move on from Kathy." Ross said smiling.

"I know me neither. I think it was because I had Joey here this time." Chandler said trying not to look at Joey too obviously.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Phoebe started, "we all know about what Monica said that made you break up, but what started the actual fight?"

"Cigarettes." Chandler said shrugging.

"What?" They all said surprised at the same time.

"But I thought you quit!" Joey said mad he didn't tell him he was smoking again.

"I did, but you know how I sometimes start up again when I'm really stressed over something?" They all nodded knowingly, "Well I was really stressed so I bought a pack and had a few. Monica found out and started fighting with me."

"What were you stressed about?" Phoebe asked him

"How I would break up with her." They all gasped surprised.

"Really? You already knew you wanted to end things before the fight?" Joey asked without sounding too excited, maybe this meant Chandler did truly love him and wasn't just getting over Monica.

"Yeah, it's like what I old Phoebe and Rach. Our relationship for me wasn't what it used to be. Moving in was a bad idea. Her rules became crazier and I started feeling like a guest rather than I lived there. It never felt like I was _home_. Everything about her had been aggravating me. I wasn't really in love with her anymore and after a while I just wanted to come back home to Joey."

"Awww!" They all said at the same time and Joey hugged him.

"I missed you." Joey said to him.

"I missed you too." Chandler said happily.

"Hi you guys! Is there any pizza left for me?"

"Yeah there should be some slices left in that box." Chandler said walking back to the couch.

"So, I have some news that is both good and bad."

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Well, Chandler won't have to sleep with you anymore. He can have his room back. Monica wants me to move in with her."

"Waaaait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Phoebe said chuckling, "you two have been sleeping together?"

"Yeah," Chandler said shrugging, "so what?"

"Chandler, you are so gay," She said laughing, "I just never knew your male lover would be Joey Tribbiani." She said jokingly and everybody laughed. But Chandler's face grew red and he became panicked.

"Who told you?" He screamed out accidently. Joey's eyes grew wide.

"Are you…are you trying to say that…that you two are gay?" Rachel said astonished.

"No, no, n, no nononono no! That is not what I'm saying!" Chandler shouted.

"Chandler!" Joey yelled, "Shut up!"

"Oh my God I was joking, but, am I…right?" Phoebe said excited.

"No. You are not right. You know how Chandler is! You made him panic!" Joey yelled at her.

"Cigarette! I need a cigarette!" Chandler yelled running his hands through his hair.

"No Chandler! No you don't!" Joey yelled.

"No. I do! It's just what I need." Chandler rushed around the apartment frantically looking for the pack he hid a while ago, for emergencies like these.

"If you're looking for the pack you hid, I found it and threw it away!" Joey shouted.

"Why, why, why, why would you do that?" Chandler said more frantic than before.

"Because you don't need to be smoking!"

"Right now I do!"

"Chandler, no you don't! Calm down you're freaking everybody out!"

"I don't care! They know I love you!" He shouted and everybody gasped.

"Well now they do you dumbass!"

"Oh my god…" Rachel breathed "…Oh my God you _are_ gay."

"Stop saying that!" Chandler shouted running into Joey's room and slamming the door shut.

"My God you guys just couldn't leave him alone! The teasing is getting old! Leave my Chandler alone!"

"Sweetie, you just called him _your_ Chandler. Do you love him too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah! I do! He _is_ my Chandler! I love him more than anybody I've ever known! He's finally mine and you jerks probably just scared him back into the closet! This is all so crazy! You guys weren't supposed to know yet! He's still afraid! Afraid of being gay! And look at what you guys just did! Just…just go home or something." Joey said frustrated as he went to knock on his own door and beg Chandler to let him in.

"I feel absolutely awful." Phoebe said with a frown.

"I feel terrible too. But I'm still just trying to digest everything that just happened. I mean Chandler and Joey? And Joey is the proud gay?" Rachel said plopping down on the couch, "Things sure are hectic and rapidly changing all of a sudden."

"I'll say. I mean who would have ever thought, Chandler and Joey." Ross said still sounding astounded.

"Yeah, but really, we should lay off. Let's try our best to not make this a big deal. I mean honestly, does this surprise you guys that much? I always secretly knew this would happen. Didn't you? Their relationship was the sweetest thing I had ever seen and don't you guys ever listen to me when I predict stuff?" Phoebe said dramatically.

"Not going to lie to you Pheebs we usually don't but I guess we should. And I totally agree with you. We should try our hardest not to make this a big deal. That is the last thing they need right now. And I mean really, do we actually have any sort of problem with this?"

"No you two are right. Let's just forget this happened and go home. Rachel I think you should stay with one of us. They really need to be alone right now and I don't think you going to Monica's is the brightest idea."

"Oh, you're right. Come on then, let's go." They all left the apartment together still feeling guilty hoping they'd be able to mend things tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile in Joey's room things weren't going so smoothly.

"I can't believe that just happened. Joey please, please let me smoke!"

"Don't you dare beg!" Joey warned knowing he'd never be able to resist him.

"Fine!" He yelled back. He sighed when he realized his yelling tonight had not only frightened their friends but most likely Joey as well, "Look I'm sorry about tonight. This was a bad idea. I won't blame you for regretting everything; I'll go sleep on the couch."

"What? Chandler? Why would I regret anything?"

"Because of the huge scene I just caused. And…I'm not sure I'm ready to call myself gay."

"How…How could you say that?" Joey said sounding hurt.

"I just don't think I'm ready to accept being _gay_. I mean, this is something I tried to avoid all my life; being like my father. And I just don't think I'm ready to admit that I'm my father."

"Chandler, just because you're gay doesn't mean you're your father. I know you're scared to make his mistakes but so far you're doing all the right things that he did wrong. You broke off your relationship with Monica long before you had any children or got married and you have people who will love you and support you through this and if you can admit you're gay I promise, you'll have a boyfriend who is totally and completely devoted to you, he may not be perfect, but he does love you."

"Do you honestly mean all that Joe?"

"I do Chandler and I believe it too. You're perfect, no matter what you chose to do. I love you."

"I love you too Joe."

* * *

a/n bringing up a point Veridissima made I totally agree with you. It's very out of character for Chandler to move on so fast, but I tried to address the quickness of his healing in this chapter hinting at the fact that he had fallen out of love with her sometime ago so it made it easier for him to just give her up. It was kind of bothering me as well so I hope I patched things up. And again, thank you to all who are reading! XOXO


End file.
